Wind instruments are musical instruments that include some type of resonator. A column of air is vibrated by a user blowing air into or over a mouthpiece located at the end of a resonator. The pitch of the vibration is determined by the length of the tube in conjunction with modifications of the effective length of the vibrating column of air. Common wind instruments include horns, trumpets, recorders, flutes, and saxophones.
Musicians playing wind instruments require high levels of lung capacity and lung and diaphragm control to hit the applicable notes and note lengths while playing a composition. Each wind instrument requires different levels of air regulation and exhaling. Plus, musical compositions vary in difficulty, thereby increasing the lung demand on the musician playing the instrument.
A musician must have the lung control and capacity to breath sufficient air into the instrument to properly play the musical notes and timing required in the musical composition. Although there are a myriad of exercise equipment to exercise a person's muscles or increase their cardiovascular stamina, there is a need to develop a device and method to increase a person's lung capacity.
A new student, without training, can only play certain wind instruments for a limited period of time before they run out of air, i.e. they become “winded.” The more the student plays the instrument over time, his lung capacity increases due to the training. However, this takes a long time to occur as the training only occurs as the student practices with the instrument. The size of some wind instruments makes playing them difficult to play frequently. Also, some environments do not allow students to practice frequently due to the loud noise eminating from the wind instrument.
There are some devices in the market that develop air capacity for users. However, these devices do not have a system to train a user's lung by regulating weight suspended in air. Moreover, existing devices do not mimic musical instruments for training purposes.
As such, there is a need for a lung capacity training device and method that changes based on the user's needs. As the user learns to use an instrument or advances to a more complex instrument, the user needs to increase his lung capacity, strength and control. The training requires a calculated system to increase a user's lung capacity, strength and control based on current and future needs.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at increasing lung capacity, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., training a user's lungs. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a device and method to aid a user in increasing their lung capacity, strength and control.